


Долгожданное возвращение

by Nata1dalamar



Category: Star Wars Jedi Knight: Jedi Academy
Genre: Anal Sex, First Time, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:41:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28211064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nata1dalamar/pseuds/Nata1dalamar
Summary: Учитель наконец-то нагоняет своего бывшего ученика, но их драка переходит в что-то большее.Я не особо разобралась в именах ситхов, так что особо не ругайте.
Relationships: Jaden Korr/Kyle Katarn
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Долгожданное возвращение

Он гнался за ним долго, кажется пол галактики пролетел, пока не наткнулся на точный след. Кайла никогда не думал, что Джейден будет так искусен в скрытности. Конечно, этот парень много миссий выполнил самостоятельно, но чтобы настолько сильно преуспеть. Ему дали новое имя или кличку. Пираты стали называть его Клоном, а вот с ситхами он пока не встречался. Через что прошёл его бывший ученик было непонятно, что творилось у него в голове тоже. Он и вправду думал, что разобрался в этом, когда его ученик всё ещё был его учеником. Оказалось что нет, ничерта он не разобрался.   
Остановкой послужила небольшая планета с племенем гуманоидных существ. Ещё с арбитры он заметил на радарах корабль нового ситха, решил приземлится в нескольких километрах, чтобы не обличить себя.   
Катарну пришлось пройти через настоящие джунгли, получить укусы от каких-то особо изворотливый существ, и наконец выйти на пустую поляну. Точнее она была не совсем пустой. Там и вправду находился корабль, имперский, рядом с ним стояли какие-то коробки, костровище и что-то похожее на лежанку. Сила говорила ему, что Джейден был здесь, и вещи всё-таки его. Так что мужчина остановился в середине лагеря, закрывая глаза. Совсем рядом появился уходящий силуэт из красно-ораньжевого цвета. Только тогда мастер открыл глаза и двинулся за ним.   
Через пятнадцать минут ходьбы он услышал звуки борьбы и светового меча. Пришлось схорониться в кустах, чтобы немного исследовать обстановку. Это был ситх, по всей видимости Джейден, и какие-то существа в довольно бедной травяной одежде, видимо туземцы этой планеты. Они обстреливали его дротиками и стрелами, что не особо возымело эффекта, так как отражение его ученик освоил почти в совершенстве. Тот кстати всё-таки изменил себе в одежде. Это был чёрный плащ в той же манере его прошлого, он доходил задним концом до колен. Широкие чёрные штаны, по всей видимости красная рубашка, высокие ботинки серого цвета с заклёпками и небольшим каблуком и чёрные перчатки. Для такой планеты довольно тепло оделся, может ещё не сменил одежду из-за недавнего прилёта. Капюшон скрывал его лицо при любом движении, но Кайла чувствовал, что там глаза горят ненавистью.  
Какой-то ребёнок отлетел в бок из-за молнии, падая убитым. Тогда то джедай и решил действовать. Он использовал толчок силы, от чего парень отлетел вперёд, но успел развернуться и потому не воткнулся лицом в ствол дерева. Раздалось мычание, может он ударился затылком и тогда глаза, когда-то жаждущие знаний, впципились в него словно собака в кусок мяса.   
-Остановись, Джейден, ты не имеешь право забирать их жизни! – Проговорил он, выходя из кустов. Меч уже был наготове, он пока не знал чего ожидать от парня. Туземцы застыли ненадолго, а потом разбежали, унося своих раненых товарищей.   
-Мастер Кайла, какая честь, - раздражённо ответили ему. Голос был хрипучем, словно песок, будто он кричал двенадцать часов подряд.   
-А тебя теперь зовут Клон, я так понимаю? – Вновь спрашивает он, отводя меч чуть в сторону. На лице юнца проступает раздражение, но оно тут же смывается, возвращая напускную ненависть. Значит это прозвище ему не нравится, интересно.   
-Что ты забыл здесь?   
-Тот же вопрос, мастер.   
-Прекрати меня так называть, - возмущается мужчина, хмуря глаза.   
-Это не имеет значения, - следует ему ответ, и в туже секунду в руках загорается два меча, и парень прыгает. Кайло атакует незамедлительно, пока парень ещё в прыжке, но два меча прижимают его, а потом нога толкает его в грудь, отбрасывая. В отместку за такой мерзкий приём он использует толчок. Корр чуть отъезжает, но перекрывает давлении и ворох энергии уносится в сторону.   
-Вы всё также быстры, - говорит он, обходя противника по кругу. Он прокрутил мечи в руках и усмехнулся. По его слова будто пошло лет тридцать, от чего мастер чувствует себя немного странно.   
-Где скипитер? – Игнорируя последние слова, спрашивает он, тоже начиная двигаться. Они поддерживают зрительный контакт двигаясь против часовой стрелки. И в зелёные глаза джедая смотрят синие с вкропоениями жёлтого, будто золото. Оно переливается при каждом поподании света, открыто смеясь ему в лицо.   
-Он сломан, а поклонники Рагнера распущены, не уж то не получали вестей, - следует ему ехидный ответ и очередной рывок. Парень атакует, а когда его блокируют, взмывает вверх. Кайл ожидал этого, потом направляет меч вверх, но и тут ученик его перехитрил. Он сделал колесо в сторону, ударяя по его мечу своими, сбивая концентрацию. Соединяет приёмы, интересно.   
-Я один сделал то, что весь орден джедаев не смог, - воскликнул он после приземления, тут же вставая в боевую позицию.   
-Какой ценной, - сетовал учитель, - думаешь, став на путь злобы, ты добьёшся чего-то стоящего?!   
-Лишь сами люди считают, окрашивая действия в добро или зло, -следует ему мудрый ответ, а потом толчок силы. Кайла блокирует его, но тут же становится вытянут, и уже летит на световые мечи. Он не выставляет своё оружие, как предполагает противник, он использует молнию, выбивая Джейдена из равновесия. Стон боли следует за этим, а после перекат. Ситх предпочитает держать дистанцию, удивительно. Он дёрганно поднимается, выдыхая. Вдохнуть полной грудью не получится, пока мышцы парализованны.   
-Знаешь, что сказал мне Рош, перед смертью?   
-Меня это мало волнует.   
-Что он не смог помочь тебе, удержаться на свету.   
-Я не нуждаюсь в помощи слабого, никчёмного ребёнка! – Взрывается Джейден и вокруг него начинает летать красная аура. Научился использовать гнев ситха, сколько же он потратил времени на тренировки.   
Бой продолжается, но уже ожестачёней. Парень выплёскивает силу словно воду из ведра, атакует, уворачивается, но продолжает держать дистанцию после нескольких приёмов. В отличие от него, Кайла сдаёт в позициях, его ученик и вправду стал сильнее, намного, да и гнев ситхов даёт о себе знать. Он никогда не любил эту способность, она опасна как для хозяина, так и для противника. Нужно что-то придумать, или бой будет проигран.   
В радиус взгляда попадает механизм ловушки для посторонних. Три каменных блина подвешены достаточно высоко. Нужно лишь загнать парня под них. Привычка увеличивать расстояние сыграла с ним злую шутку, после прыжка он приземлила как раз в нужном месте. Кайло кидает меч, и он, прорезая верёвку, возвращается к нему бумерангом. Джейден слава силе реагирует быстро, садержав камни в воздухе. После гнева нужно время, дабы восстановится полностью, но остатков силы не хватит чтобы скинуть этот перевес в сторону. Джедай готов помочь. Он отбрасывает парня толчком, тот врезается в ствол дерева. А потом, когда пыль, от упавших камней, чуть рассется, он использует молнию, чтобы пригвоздить его.   
Катарн держит её до предела, пока ситх не свалится на землю. Мечи приходится вырвать из его рук силой, оставляя беззащитным. Парень не особо паникует, откидываясь на удобный ствол и восстанавливая дыхание. Его глаза внимательно следят за аккуратными шагами мужчины, но он сейчас слишком безобиден.   
-Сдавайся, и тогда я тебя пощажу, - говорит он, направляя меч в горло противника. Тот скрипит зубами, но голову откидывает, смотря из-под тяжка.   
-Лучше убей, не стоит разводить здесь сопли, - грубо говорит он, сверкнув глазами. Кайла хмурится сильнее, выражая лёгкий гнев, что начинает брать верх, но потом он выдыхает через силу, пытаясь успокоиться. Рука наоборот сильнее сжимается на эфесе меча, от чего начинает дрожать.   
-Нет, - сдаётся он, опуская меч и отводя взгляд. Джейден усмехается, но с места не двигается. Ноги ещё слишком слабы. Здесь полно необходимой энергии, так что восстановится он быстро, нужно лишь дожать. Учитель слишком слаб в этом месте, он не хочет потерять второго ученика.   
-Что ты ишешь здесь? – Спрашивает его мужчина, возвращая взгляд. Ситх смеётся одними глазами, садясь поудобнее.   
-Серьёзно? Ещё не почувствовал? – Начал он, вызывая некие подозрения у джедая, - это невероятную тёмную мощь!  
И только сейчас Кайла пронзает ощущение своей никчёмности. Он отпрыгивает назад, будто от огня, пытаясь снять оглушение силой. Её тёмная сторона бурлит, почти наполняя всё окружение собой. Как он раньше не почувствовал это? Что это за планета, о ней нет ничего в картах ордена. Джейден грандиозно поднимается, а ветер снимает его капюшон. У него всё такие же короткие волосы, но кажется виски подстрижены короче. На левом виске вниз к углу челюсти виднеется шрам, совсем уж рядом с ухом. Он возмужал, повзрослев. Когда он только стал юнлингом ему было двенадцать, слишком взрослый для такого статуса, но то были старые времена. Уже к шестнадцати он поднялся до статуса рыцаря, а после происшествия в гробнице Марка Рагнера ему стало восемнадцать. Если бы он был джедаем, то, наверное, стал самым молодым в их академии. Ему уже должно быть двадцать лет. Парень достаточн красив, чтобы юнные ученицы засматривались по дороге.   
-Здесь похоронены сразу три лорда, - начал он, возвращая к себе мечи, - древних и невероятно сильных.  
-И ты пришёл, чтобы высосать эту силу? – Спросил Кайла, вновь готовя меч к атаке.   
\- Я не занимаюсь таким, - огрызнулся парень, чуть было не показывая ему зубы, - энергия собранная Последователями Рагнеса распущена.   
Он срывается с места, чтобы пройти дальше, но его останавливает бывший учитель.   
-Тогда зачем ты здесь? -Вновь повторяет он свой вопрос, пока они проверяют хват друг друга.   
\- Это не твоё дело! – Джейден подбивает ему ногу, прокручивается, но теперь джедай уходит уворотом назад.   
-Ты всё ещё мой ученик, - возражает Катар, вкидывая в парня камень, что разрезается мечом, - а значит это меня касается!   
Он атакует вновь, и снова начинается игра, кто быстрее отступит. Проигрывать не намерен никто. Джедай дал слово, что вернёт сбежавшего ученика, а ситх преследует свои цели и не собирается так просто сдаваться в плен. Они стоят на одном месте ещё минуту, ужасно медленную минуту, от которой искры световых мечей устилают почти всю поляну. Но всё заканчивается неожиданно. Спину Кайла что-то пробивает, и его глаза закатываются. Джейден быстро отходит, чтобы тело не свалилось на него. Он смотрит надменно, выключая мечи.   
-Яд древянных моллюсков, примерзкая штука, - говорит он, присаживаясь на корточки перед ещё в сознании мужчиной, - но он не убьёт тебя, не переживай.   
Глаза Кайла наконец-то закрываются, а бывший ученик ещё немного смотрит на него. Наверное, он подцепил одну из них, пока шёл сюда. Яд по своей природе медленный, но паралитический. Правда не настолько сильный, чтобы убить.   
Он поднимается и слышит рык животных. Глаза бегают по окружению, подмечая начавшиеся сумерки. От куда-то слышится хохот, ещё одно перемещение. Весь лес оживает страшными звуками. Парень хмыкает, его задержали здесь, но ночью дойти до гробниц он не сможет, слишком опасно. Он уже собирается уходить, когда взгляд снова падает на бывшего учителя. Корр хмурится, а потом мотает головой. Нет, он не будет его спасать, слишком много чести. Но глаза упорно не хотят отлепляться от беззащитного тела. Он не победит в этом поединке, если джедай умрёт от местной фауны.   
Ситх рычит от своих же мыслей, но тело поднимает. Из-за этого у него точно будут проблемы. 

___________________________________________________________________________

Катарн просыпается в непонятном месте. Поблизости горит огонь, но на улице уже темно. Он пытает встать, но оказывает, что его руки и ноги связаны. Мысленно джедай ругается отборными словечками, полностью приходя в себя. Взгляд зелёных глаз бегает по ближайшим предметам, и он понимает, что находится у короля Джейдена.  
-Хороший меч, сильный, - говорит хозяин лагеря, рассматривая его меч, - жаль применяется неправильно.   
-Верни его, - требует Кайла, но меч лишь выключается, вешаясь на пояс ситха.   
-Много требований, джедай.   
Парень не смотрит на него, двигаясь к краям поляны. Он вешает на стволы деревьев гранаты, по три на каждую стороны. Мужчина с интересом за этим наблюдает.   
-Что ты делаешь? -Спрашивает он, когда лазеры со звуком включаются. Хорошие гранаты, имперские. Но одна кажется сломанная, так как лазера от неё нет. Она как раз находится посередине, так что парню нужно лишь немного наклонится.   
-Защищаю лагерь, - отвечают ему, но без особого интереса. Джейден снимает гранату и рассматривает механизм, немного разобрав вещь. После цыкает и выкидывает. Граната с ближайшего ящика прилетает ему в руку, и быстро ставится.   
-Ты думаешь, я убегу? – Продолжает задавать вопросы Катарн, пытаясь поудобнее сесть, - тогда мог бы оставить меня там.   
Ситх до сих пор на него не смотрит, обходя установку. Если будет брешь, он не сможет нормально поспать. Местные животные слишком назойливы.   
-Здесь есть одни твари, что сначала съедают лица, а потом объедают живую жертву по кусочкам, - говорит он, рассматривая растяжки, ему нужно запросить новый комплект, - если бы я оставил тебя там, ты бы привлёк их на непростительное расстояние.   
-Так значит, - звучит совсем рядом, и потому он разворачивается, почти столкнувшись с бывшим учителем, - ты меня спас.   
Джейден хмурится, но отойти назад не может, там лучи. Он толкает его, возвращаясь к костру.   
-Называй это как хочешь.   
-Ты всё также не многословен, Джей, - звучит насмешливо, и от сокращённого имени по лицу парня расплывается раздражение. Джедай оказывает у костра почти одновременно с ним и берёт с него какой-то странный плод на палке. На него смотрят с осуждением некоторое время, но после берут и свою порцию.   
-Джейден, тебе не обязательно строить из себя злобного ситха, ты уже спас меня, - вновь заговорил учитель, пытаясь разобраться как это есть. Ему это не позволяют. Парень перегибается через огонь, хватая его за шиворот кофты.   
-Я не знаю, что ты надумал себе, мастер Катар, - почти рычит он ему в лицо, - но это даже и близко не схоже с тем, что я делаю.   
Его быстро отпускают и не дают схватить свою руку, вновь перемещаясь за костёр. Дальше парень поддевает ногтями корку овоща, начиная снимать её по кругу. Под ней оказывается жёлтая, сухая мякоть. Она выглядит довольно аппетитно, да и парен есть её без явного отвращения. Так что мужчина также чистит этот странный овощ. Он наблюдает за парнем, который выглядит довольно отстранённо для данной ситуации. Его меч всё ещё находится на поясе, рядом с другим. Можно было бы выхватить силой, но пока спокойствие нарушать не хочется.   
-Какое тебе имя дали?   
-Я не лорд, - быстро отвечает парень, мазнув по нему взглядом.   
-Всё ситхи получают новые имена, когда входят на свой путь.   
-Много ты о нас знаешь.   
Джедай продолжает смотреть, как бы намекая, что просто так не отступится.   
-Да и тебе бы не дали корабль и ресурсы остатков империи, если бы ты не взял имя.   
-Горрото Изпия, - быстро отвечают ему, не особо желая быть услышанным. Кайл замирает ненадолго, пытаясь понять перевод. Имена ситхов строились на другом языке, и не все его понимали. Но он достаточно поработал в Империи, чтобы начать в них разбираться.   
-Луч ненависти, - как-то замедленно проговорил он, аккуратно возвращая взгляд к парню. Имя и вправду было подходящим, оно придавала ему какого-то величия. Да даже звучало красиво, певуче так. Интересно, он гордится этим именем, или же также ненавидит как “Клон”?   
Дальше они продолжают трапезу в тишине, думая о чём-то своём. Мужчина украдкой наблюдает за парнем, что смотрит в совершенно другую сторону. Он знает, что его видят, если бы не видели вновь бы связали.   
-Узлы ты конечно делаешь ужасные, - поддевает он ситха, смотря как процесс поедания останавливается. Джейден наконец смотрит на него, а потом хмурится.   
-Не гордись собой, - вместо ожидаемой злобы говорит он упрёком, продолжая есть. Пока не представил меч к горлу, значит готов разговаривать.   
-Вас там совсем ничему не учат, - продолжает он, доедая свой овощ.   
-У меня нет учителя, - быстро отвечает парень, поднимаясь. Катарн поднимается следом и хватает его за руку. Джейден дёргает рукой, но хватка крепкая, и бывший учитель явно не намерен отпускай.   
-Если ты вернёшься, орден тебя примет, - он говорит в спешке, чувствуя, как рука начинает дёргаться активнее, - Люк говорит, в тебе всё ещё есть частичка добра.   
Это будто взбесило парня.   
-Довольно! – Крикнул он, отбрасывая мужчину в ящик толчком силы. От этой энергии костёр потух, принося им темноту. Ситх видел в ней замечательно из-за ярости, что захлестнуло его с головой. Потому он ботинками с тонкой подошвой вступил в остатки костра, прижимая мужчину к ящику за воротник.   
-Заткнись, Кайл, ты ни черта не знаешь, - продолжает рычать он, прожигая в нём дыру, - да весь твой жалкий орден не видел и половины ситхов. Ты никчёмный, слабый, идиот!  
Он вжимает его настолько сильно, что под одеждой можно ощутить перекаты мышц. Катарн смотрит на него с толькой страха, но видит что-то за пеленой ненависти. Это что-то слишком блёклое, но за это можно зацепиться. Он тянет руку, кладёт её на шею парню, сжимая в ответ. Тирада парня обрывается, от чего кадык дёргается, но замирает от большого пальца, что задержал его на месте. У него хватка то покрепче будет. Он подаёт небольшой разряд тока, что молниями разбегается по побледневшее от силы кожи. Джейден медленно отпускает руку от его воротника, отходя назад принимая позицию ведомого.   
-Я не позволю тебе так отзываться о своём доме, - строго говорит мужчина, продолжая вести парня, - ты больше никогда о нём так не скажешь...  
-Что за бред..кха..он никогда..не был... – перебивает его парень, но он запинается и падает назад, наконец прекращая удушье. Джейден сдавленно кашляет, кладя руку на болевшую шею, но одновременно с этим с пояса слетает меч джедая. Он не успевает подняться, как лазер уже почти упирается ему в подбородок. Синий свет слепит глаза, но так красиво играет на его радужке.   
-Не смей, - затыкает его Катарн, - я чувствую твою ложь.   
Он замечает лёгкое движение, но быстро ставит ногу на грудь, слыша сдавленный вздох. Ситх охает от тяжёлой и острой подошвы и всё-таки валится на землю. Бывший учитель лихо оказывается сверху, давя и своим телом. Из такого положения применять силу очень неудобно. Меч выключается из-за ненадобности, и в глазах парня пробегает искра. Начинается рукопашный бой, а точнее просто валяние по земле. Кайла всё-таки остаётся в верхней позиции, но рука ученика без перчатки неудачно ложится на угли, от чего он брыкается словно лошадь и сдавленно шипит. Только тогда они замирают, продолжая держать зрительный контакт.   
-Это не твоё дело, - говорит Джейден, кажется читая мужчину по глазам. Тот тянется за повреждённой рукой, хватает её за кисть и вытягивает.   
-Ещё как моё, - отвечает он, осматривая ожог. Не сильный, но медицинская помощь может понадобится. Ноготь попадает на отошедшую кожу, и он слышит плохо скрытый стон. Мужчина возвращает взгляд на ученика, что теперь старается на него не смотреть. Эта некая покорность может так сильно задурманить, только вот он знает, что потом за это поплатиться, так что разворачивает его лицо к себе за подбородок, властным движением.   
-Смотри на меня, - приказывает Кайла, получая в ответ признательный взгляд. Если так вспомнить, ещё юнлингом он не любил подобного обращения к себе, может оттуда и начал произрастать тёмная сторона силы.   
-Скажи, ты уже имел сексуальную связь с кем-то?   
-С чего бы тебя это волновало? – Вопросом отвечают ему, хмуря глаза, - ты думаешь, у меня было время, когда я работал на орден?   
Этот ответ его более чем удовлетворяет. Конечно, сейчас он бы мог пойти и по другому пути: связать ситха, держать его пока он не успокоится, и наконец-то вернуть в орден. Но можно и по-другому привязать.   
-И даже никогда не думал об этом? – Он наклоняется ниже, забирая собой всё пространство. Корр уже собирался огрызнуться, но джедай ловко воспользовался ситуацией и вжался в его губы своими. Рука на подбородке не позволяя отстраниться, пока язык бегал по зубам. Возможно, именно шок стал причиной медлительности ситха, но потом он воткнул пальцы свободной руки в рёбра мужчины, заставляя чуть ли не подпрыгнуть того.   
-Ты сумасшедший старик! -Возмутился парень, слишком сильно откинув голову, от чего он ударился затылком об не слишком приятную землю и зашипел. Это не сильно его угомонило, так как он начал быстро проводить рукой по губам, чтобы убрать это мерзкое ощущение.   
-Я старше тебя, всего на двенадцать лет, - как-то странно оправдывается Катарн, щуря левый глаз от жжения. Обидный промах, стоит помнить, что ученик знает о болевых точках. Взгляд зелёных глаз зацепляется за левую руку, что расчёсывает губы. Через секунду она оказывается прижата к земле. Он прокатывает бёдрами по паху парня, вызывая судорожный вздох. Тот дёргается, пытаясь снять точку соприкосновения, но делает лишь хуже. Джейден снова отворачивается, пытаясь перевести дыхание и хоть как-то взять контроль над мыслями. Кайла усмехается на бессмысленную попытку юноши, и приникает к его шее несильными укусами. Он замирает прислушиваясь к своим ощущениям и напряжение в руках спадает, видимо решил, что ему нравится. Так что мужчина убирает руки сначала оглаживая плечи, а потом уже спускаясь ниже к пояснице. И когда он проводит руками по бокам, ощущая под пальцами явную худобу, слышит самый тихий, но кажется возбуждённый стон. Он даже отстраняется от искусанной шеи, чтобы посмотреть ему в глаза. Ситх тяжело дышит, бегая зрачками. Для него это явно в новинку. Лёгкий румянец расплывается по его бледной коже. Зрелище довольно возбуждающее, видеть этого сильного парня растерянным очень приятно.   
-Ты вообще ешь? – Вместо какого-то комплемента спрашивает джедай, явно беспокоясь о состоянии своего ученика. Он продолжает ощупывать чувствительные бока, что никак не помогает правильно ответить на вопрос. Парень только вертится под ним, словно змея, пытаясь как-то сбросить.   
\- Ты же знаешь, что не подпитывая тело ты...  
\- Я в курсе! – Вновь рычит на него парень, но охает от слишком сильного нажатия. Да, там он и вправду довольно чувствительный.   
-Тогда ответь на вопрос, - требует Катарн, наклоняясь вниз, чтобы ограничить верчение, - я слышал о голодании, но эта методика уже устарела.   
-Я не часто ем, мой резерв и так восстанавливается, - его обрывают властным поцелуем, будто благодаря за честный ответ. В этот раз ситх пробует отвечать, но инициативу так и не получается перехватить. Они разрывают контакт через долгую минуту, когда нехватка воздуха начинает жечь лёгкие. Двоя возбуждены и смотрят друг на друга дико, а слюна блестит на губах.   
-Не говори мне, что ты используешь это, - шепчет мужчина, снова наклоняясь вниз, чтобы уткнуться в лоб, благо парень не уходит, так что теперь они смотрят друг другу в глаза. Он усмехается, зная о чём идёт речь. Это вызывает раздражение у бывшего учителя, от чего рукава чёрной мантии некультурно рвутся, теперь уже раздражая ситха. Взору мужчины выходят здоровые предплечья парня, без каких-либо повреждений. Кажется, только после этого он выдыхает. Если бы он пускал кровь, то у них бы был серьёзный разговор.   
\- Я пользуюсь специальными растворами, - как бы невзначай говорит Джейден, замечая, что его бывший учитель расслабился. Он пользуется этим, сбрасывает того в бок, старясь выползти из-под него. Оказывается, что его теперь уже прижимают грудью, накрыв своим телом. Скорости этому мужчине не занимать.   
-Так ты пользуешься синтетикой, - звучит грудной шепот у самого уха, от чего парень дрожит почти всем телом. Если так продолжится, то...   
Его ухо кусают, оттягивая, заставляя потянутся головой.   
-Не лучший выход, - продолжает говорить учитель, перехватывая руку у груди. В итоге они поднимаются вместе, становясь на колени. Парень кажется совсем не изменил в росте, продолжая быть с ним наравне. Взгляд Корра бегает по поляне, выражая активный мысленный процесс. Ситуация идёт не так, как должна. Нужно исправлять. Он чуть поворачивается, почти выгибаясь.  
-Работы много, - говорит он медленно, целуя учителя. Не особо умело, но всё равно приятно. Они аккуратные и нежные, от чего мужчина сразу же поддаётся, закрывая глаза. Через несколько сладких мгновений томящего поцелуя джедай ощущает укол в своё бедро. Он разрывает поцелуй и тут же замирает, ощущая как тепло зарождается сначала в желудке, а потом движется дальше. Джейден пользуется этим, чтобы поменять положение. Теперь уже он сидит сверху, наблюдая как мужчина пытается совладать с резким возбуждением.   
-Энергетический коктейль, - говорит он, наклоняясь ближе, - смесь за доли секунды восстанавливает силу почти полностью.   
Горячий поцелуй ложится на шею мужчины, около начала бороды.   
-Но есть пара минусов, - ещё один поцелуй с другой стороны, пока Катарн загнано дышит, - при полноценном резерве он вызывает возбуждение, - ещё один поцелуй в ямку между косточками ключиц, - от чего его можно использовать лишь при полном изнеможении.   
\- Проклятье, - выстанывает джедай, толкаясь бёдрами. Такого хода он от парня не ожидал. Откуда он вообще это достал, подсумков же у него не было.   
\- Ты изворотливый уж, - рычит он, пытаясь утянуть парня в новый поцелуй. Тот с лёгким смехом спокойно избегает это, не особо обижаюсь на явно украшенное оскорбление. Он знает, как его учитель может ругаться. В ответ крепкая хватка смыкается на его шее, но угроза явно не выглядит пугающей. Так что ситх бросает ехидные взгляды сверху, замирая на месте.   
\- Ты чёртов провокатор, - продолжает рычать джедай, поднимаясь на локте. Он больно кусается, а потом вторгается в рот, словно разъярённый йети. Поцелуй выходит скомканным, больше похожим на борьбу. Они сталкиваются зубами, кусают губы в кровь, уже не понимая свои это или чужие. Их языки танцуют, закручиваясь в невероятном танце, а потом Катарн проводит им по зубам парня, прежде чем отстраниться. Джейден чуть потерян в ситуации, потому не сразу понимает, что произошло. Он слепо тянется за ним ещё какие-то время, пока рука на шее не напрягается. Свободная рука мужчины залазит под полы плаща, и находит ремень с подсумками, так вот откуда он их взял. Вновь огладив чувствительный бок, слыша выдох у уха, он движется к середине подтянутого живота, чтобы расцепить замок. Не позволяя ему упасть, он выкидывает его куда-то за спину.   
-А у тебя много секретов, да Джейден, - говорит он, вытаскивая концы рубашки из-под пояса штанов. Тёплая рука ложится на рельеф мышцы, сильно продавливая их. Одновременно с этим он целует место под ухом парня, получая скулёж в подарок. Если бы штаны были обтягивающие, как у него, там бы уже виднелся бугорок возбуждения. Рука вслепую шарится по мягкой коже, поднимаясь к груди парня. Дальше не идёт, слишком много ткани. Так что он убирает руку с шеи, сдёргивая чёртов плащ через верх. Ситх вовремя соображает, так что вытягивает руки вверх. Ткань бросается за его спиной, всё-таки, не хотелось бы испачкать его земляной грязью. Как оказалось, это была не рубашка, а футболка с высоким воротником. В отместку руки ложатся на его живот, а потом почти также срывают рубашку и с него. В ответ на почти голую грудь парня, на мужской груди блестят волосы. Они накрывают верхнюю часть его грудной клетки, но нисколько не портят образ.   
-Знаешь, - начинает Катарн, открывая воротник ситха, - на тебе слишком много одежды.   
Джейден не отвечает, но сам изучает рельефный пресс бывшего учителя, направляясь вверх к соскам. Его руку перехватывают, поднимают и перчатка летит куда-то в сторону. После губы касаются избитых костяшек, целуя каждую. Перчатки явно не защищают хрупкую кожу на руках. Кайл жмуриться, ощущая мягкость, на другой стороне уж точно толстые мозоли от постоянных тренировок. Зелёные глаза медленно открываются, вызывая табун мурашек по спине ситха. Они слишком дурманят. Он снова тянется за поцелуем и получает его. Он аккуратен и нежен и в тоже время такой влажный и пошлый. Если бы за ними наблюдали, то эти мокрые звуки бы точно их смутили. Футболка слетает следом, от чего им приходится на мгновение разойтись. Первым делом взгляд учителя падает на четыре ямки шрама на каждом из плеч. Пальцы пробегаются по ним, а в голове он пытается подсчитать сколько же доз парень использовал уже, что шрамы стали такими глубокими.   
Кайла наклоняется вниз к ним, обводя их языком, каждую, от чего слюни понемногу начинают течь по рукам. Корр стонет так как его возбуждение уже даёт о себе знать, но мужчина медлит. Это бесит, у него не так много времени.   
-Ну же, - шепчет он, дёргая плечом, - пожалуйста...  
-Так теперь ты просишь, - ехидно замечает джедай, поднимая голову. Возбуждённые глаза сталкиваются, играя в гляделки, а потом снова целуются. Никогда бы не сказал сейчас, что они враги. Что один может спокойно призвать мечи, что до сих пор находятся в чехлах на ногах и одним ударом убить другого. Нет. Сейчас они пылкие любовники, которые будто встречаются раз в десять лет. Сильные руки ложатся на упругие ягодицы и подталкивают парня ближе, сажая на слегка раздвинутые ноги мужчины. Джейден сгибается, уходя дорожкой мокрых поцелуев вниз, начиная изучать плечи и ключицы. А Кайла обводит ягодицы круговыми движениями, спускается вниз по ногам, доходя до ремешков с чехлами для мечей. Хорошо, что кобура была снята, а то на раздевание ушло бы ещё больше времени. Он чувствует острые ногти, проходящие по спине, когда расстёгивает ремешки. Парень всё ещё напряжён, это нужно исправить.   
-Скажи мне, Джейден, - шепчет он, проскальзывая руками под штаны парня.   
-Тебе когда-нибудь было страшно? – Он ведёт носом по плечу, укладывая того на землю. Парень на удивление лёгких, или же он просто сейчас слишком возбуждён. Тот чуть хмурится, ощущая холодную землю через ткань плаща. Это было неудобно, но вдруг пальцы с коротко подстриженными ногтями касаются выемки над ягодицами. Он почти что подпрыгивает, благо руки мужчины удерживают его на месте. Они замирают на долю секунды, чтобы успокоиться. Нужно помнить, что у парня это впервые раз, если он не наврал конечно.   
-Нет, - Корр выгибается, позволяя приспустить штаны, плотный вверх уже начинал болезненно давить на член, - я отказался от него.   
Катарн останавливается, вызывая недовольный стон. Кажется, это предложение было из старого трактата ордена джедаев. Он тянется к обуви и на удивление легко её снимает, похоже бывший ученик её не затягивал.   
-Ты лжец, Джейден, - говорит он в ухо парня, массируя член через ткань, что так и не снял. Парень поддаётся на провокацию, подмахнув бёдрами, дабы было больше трения.   
-Я помню, как ты смотрел на меня, когда обрушился потолок, - поцелуй-укус в основание шеи, - ты тогда сильно испугался, неужто не помнишь?   
Ещё один пониже, на грудных мышцах, что сейчас активно работали, выдавая партнёра с потрохами. Тот момент и вправду был жутким, они еле как успели спастись. Может попроси он помощи у ещё юного джедая всё было бы проще сейчас. Ответа от парня нет, он отвернул голову, зажмурив глаза. Что же это не так важно, мужчина знает правду. Штаны наконец-то снимаются вместе с бельём, и тогда таз парня лихо поднимают.   
-Что ты? - Пытается возразить Джейден, когда чувствует, как большие пальцы раздвигают округлые половинки. А потом он резко громко выдыхает, ведь что-то шершавое и мокрое касается взволнованного колечка мышц. Язык учителя сначала просто оглаживают его, позволяя привыкнуть к себе. В этот момент парень всё-таки соображает и ставит ноги на лопатки мужчины. Так намного удобнее, хотя спина всё же будет болеть.  
Он чувствует лёгкий толчок и контраст холодного языка с горячими стенками заставляет его скрутить пальцами ткань плаща. Проник только кончик, а он уже не знает куда деть себя.   
-Кайл, - говорит он, прерываясь на тяжёлый вздох, слишком новы эти ощущения, - быстрее!   
Это немного раздражает и в наказание он чувствует два больших пальца, что растягивают уже начинающее расслабляться колечко.   
-Потерпи немного, - рычит Кайл, сам еле как сдерживая себя, - если я тебя не растяну будет больно.   
У них нет смазки, а на сухую с девственником заниматься сексом нельзя. Но как же это красивое податливое сейчас тело манит. Было бы у него больше времени, изучил бы его полностью. Ведь ещё столько можно найти точек, где он наиболее чувствительный. Заставить его почти что умолять одними только ласками. Смотреть в эти синие глаза и видеть только желание. О сила, как же ему стыдно за такие мысли сейчас.   
Он снова лижет и слито проталкивается языком глубже, отпуская пальцы. Из горла парня вылетает плохо заглушенный стон, и он снова выгибается под таким невероятным углом, что даже становится страшно, как бы он себе чего не сломал. Проходит минута растяжки, а он использовал достаточно слюны, чтобы немного сгладить вход. Катарн не хотел быть жестоким, но наказать за эти долгие догонялки очень хочется. Может он его выпорет в следующий раз. Он поднимается, чтобы взглянуть на лицо совсем уж потерянного парня, что не может разобраться в ощущениях. Руки бегут по чувствительным бокам, заставляя открыть глаза и посмотреть в зелёные. А потом бывший учитель поднимается к его лицу.   
-Видел бы ты себя сейчас, - с восторгом говорит он, не отводя взгляд, - слишком красив.   
Джедай мажет поцелуем, попадая на щеку, а потом уходит языком на шрам, дабы парень навсегда запомнил это прикосновение.   
-Ты невыносим, - шепчет Джейден, ощущая мурашки на шее от такого движения, - все джедаи такие медленные?   
Даже сейчас успевает ещё и зубы показывать. Щенку только бы подерзить. Кайла смеётся на это тихим бархатным смехом, целуя шрам сверху. Его левая рука бежит по животу парня и наконец-то проводит по возбуждённому мокрому от предэякулята члену, выбивая все слова и воздух из парня. Тот сдавленно стонет, выгибаясь, почти прижимаясь к нему полностью.  
-Может я просто хочу помучить тебя? – Наконец-то отвечает мужчина с только насмешки, продолжая водить рукой по члену, вызывая ещё больше интересных звуков. Он всё-таки отодвигается, позволяя холодному ветру пробежаться по разгорячённой шоколадной коже парня. Быстро расстёгивает свои штаны, приспускает их и входит до самого конца одним движением.   
-Учитель?!- Вскрикивает парень заветное слово, стремясь отстраниться. Это было слишком неожиданно и больно. Его ловят тёплые руки, что снова ласкаю тело.   
-Так всё-таки, учитель? – Едко интересуется он, видя зажмуренное лицо, - тише, тише.  
Пальцы аккуратно стирают небольшие капельки слёз в уголках глаз. Корр перестал дышать, стараясь привыкнуть к боли. Так не получится. Его снова целуют в губы, быстро, но так трепетно, а потом кадык. Там уже кусают, заставляя откинуть голову назад. Язык зализывает укус, будто в извинении. Ещё небольшая дорожка поцелуев вниз и парень начинает расслабляться.   
-Ну ты и сволочь, Кайл, - возмущается он, пробегаясь пальцами по крепким плечам. Он вцепился в волосы, дёрнув вверх. Он не успевает зашипеть, как его затыкают уже довольно хорошим поцелуем. Он даже здесь быстро учится. Правда джедай всё равно забирает лидерство, подминая под себя. Во время очередного злого поцелуя он делает пробный толчок, выходя полностью. Это заставляет парня задрожать, проигрывая, а схватке. Потом мужчина начинает аккуратно входить, вставляя сначала головку, а потом и уж всё остальное с нехилым промежутком.   
-Как же я тебя ненавижу, - шепчет Корр, вновь наполняясь.   
-Не верю, - с улыбкой говорит старший, начиная толкаться. В первые мгновения это всё ещё тяжело, но потом ситх устаёт сопротивляться и отдаётся в умелые руки. Они целуются, царапают друг другую кожу при неудачных прикосновениях, что вызывает у Джейдена полустоны. Он, наверное, никогда не выкрикивал “учитель”, выгибаясь словно кошка. Катарн ловит всё это, желая запомнить, навсегда впечатать в память. Он дарит ему такое неописуемое удовольствие, что боль в скором времени сходит на нет. Двоя совершенно теряются во времени, заставляя весь остальной мир подождать. Слишком эта круговерть из эмоций, чувств и ощущений утягивает их. Да если бы мужчина знал, что его ученик способен на такое, настаивал бы на встрече раньше, а не медлил, выжидая. 

___________________________________________________________________________

На следующее утро Кайл просыпается под каким-то одеялом. Только после минуты сонного бормотания он понимает, что это обычный укрывочник для ящика. Где Джейден пока не понятно. Он садится и морщится от холода утра. Солнце неприятно слепит в верхушках высоких деревьев, будто посмеиваясь. Он хочет почесать голову, но осознаёт, что его руки в наручниках.   
Зелёные глаза просыпаются будто только сейчас и смотрят по сторонам, совершенно не находя элементы одежды, которые он вчера раскидал. Можно было бы предположить, что ситха похитили, но тогда где чехлы для мечей и подсумки. От резкого ругательства обитающие птицы взлетают с насиженных мест. А он то думал, что достаточно сделал, чтобы завтра парень не был так лёгок на подъём. Джедай поднимается и кое-как поправляет штаны. Нужно успокоиться, принять тот факт, что ситх провёл его. Он изучает обстановку, понимая, что мины пропали, но вот корабль на месте, значит ещё не улетел. Почему его не убили тоже было важно, но это можно было бы спросить лично.   
-Джейден, ты ли не знаешь, - начинает Катарн, усмехаясь, - что даже наручники не могут меня остановить.  
Он лихо находит какую-то тонкую железку, и через минуту недовольного сопения наручники падают на землю. Меч ему конечно же не оставили, наивное было полагаться на обратное. Но энергетический след здесь достаточно большой, чтобы найти парня по нему. 

Двадцать минут ходьбы по джунглям вызывают всё больше и больше плохих мыслей. Всё-таки вчерашняя ночь была та ещё, да и от этого коктейля, что ему так любезно вкололи, его немного мутит. А может всё это сыграло, и парень всё так и планировал. Его точно надо будет выпороть.   
Он находит дорожку в небольшую гору, когда чувствует, как тёмная сторона силы почти что физически отталкивает его. Но он слишком зол сейчас, чтобы это его останавливало. Он поднимается по обрывистой тропинке, кое-где почти что, сливаясь с горной породой. Место было не для всех, вряд ли обычный человек тут поднимется. Но для них с Корром это было проще простого. Он чувствует сильный поток ветра и через секунду понимает, что он исходит из входа в пещеру. Наконец-то дошёл.   
Катарн проскальзывает в спасительную темноту, замирая, чтобы перестроится. Он столкнул пару камешков вниз, прежде чем спрятаться за особо крупной глыбой. Там внизу, если спустится по не слишком крепкой лестнице, стояли три огромные статуи из чёрного камня. Они явно были не новыми, по ним уже полоз лишайник. Между ними, в позе для медитации сидел Джейден. Рядом горел огонь, освещая всё место. И по полу расплавленным свечкам, каким-то сундукам и чашам, можно было понять, что это место для поклонения. Получается, что это не был привал. Парень летел сюда отдать дань уважение.   
Вдруг он поднялся на ноги, чтобы потом сесть на одно колено. Прижал правую руку к груди и поклонился, что-то прошептав. Джедай аккуратно поднялся, выходя из святилища. Если они устроят здесь бой, то могут вызвать недовольство духов, а это будет опасно. Он в два прыжка спускается вниз, где дорожка боле менее походит на место для боя. В тот же момент в него летит дротик, благо мужчина уворачивается.   
-Надо было отрезать тебе ногу, - раздражённо звучит сзади, и он разворачивается. Там стоит Корр в новом комплекте одежде, что вчера не пострадал, с мечами наготове и яростью в глазах. Но Кайл умудряется увидеть некую благодарность, может это из-за спокойной мессы, что он решил не срывать.   
-Надо было остаться со мной, - замечает он, выискивая взглядом свой меч.   
-Много чести для тебя.   
-А вчера ты говорил по-другому, - со спокойной улыбкой говор Катарн, с удовольствием замечая, что помимо мечей оружия больше нет. В ответ парень хмурится, скидывая капюшон. Лживые эмоции у него получается очень даже хорошо, только вот учитель уже знает, как это победить.  
-Это было вчера, - с прозрением говорит, начиная спускаться вниз. Решил идти в прямое столкновение.   
\- Ты быстро меняешь своё мнение, - с нравоучительным недовольством замечает Кайла, проводя рукой по своей голове именно там, где у его ученика шрам. Тот замирает ненадолго, а в глазах мелькают воспоминания. Но он дёргает головой, поджимая губы. Если бы не было столько закрытых участков тела, он бы ему ещё про кое-какие следы напомнил.   
\- Тебя это не касается, - рычит парень, кидаясь на него. Учитель уворачивается, пытаясь обнаружить свой меч. Тот оказывается около подсумков, но Джейден уже сдвигается так что его не выхватить.   
\- Я уже отвечал тебе на эту фразу, - говорит он между уворотами от жужжащего оружия.   
\- Джейден, - очередной отскок в сторону и больной удар ноги в грудь, от которого он тихо выругался, - некрасиво нападать на безоружного.   
Ситх останавливается будто по щелчку, а потом наклоняет голову, будто что-то услышав. Джедай пользуется этим, и оказавшись совсем близко, приобнимает его за талию. А когда оказывается откинут толчком силы, включает свой синий меч. Корр мотает головой, закрывая одно ухо рукой. А потом тянется в подсумки. Когда на свет выходит стим с тем коктейлем, Кайл хмурится. Он вырывает его рывком силы, вызывая у парня недоумение.   
\- С тебя достаточно, - отрезает он, выкидывая его в пропасть. От чего глаза напротив вспыхивают огнём ярости.   
\- Я сам решаю, - он оказывается совсем близко, но его атаку блокируют мечом, - что достаточно, а что нет.   
Он настолько срывается, что использует толчок силы и Катарн срывается с дороги. На миг в глазах парня просыпается панический страх. И не успевает мужчина что-то сказать, как они меняются местами. Только ситх успевает схватиться за край, царапая руку. Они замирают на секунду, пытаясь осознать случившееся. На одной руке он не вытянет себя.   
\- Джейден, дай руку! – Восклицает Кайл, садясь и протягивая свою.   
\- Не лезь! – Рычит на него парень. Он боится, это видно по слишком напряжённой руке и бегающим глазам.   
\- Хватит препираться! – Продолжает настаивать мужчина, - делай что я говорю!  
Парень хмурится, но потом медленно тянет вторую руку. Пальцы сцепляются, как тогда, когда он был на пике удовольствия, выгибаясь и выстанывая имя учителя. И резкий рывок, он ударяется грудью, но теперь не находится в смертельной опасности. Они лежат: Джейден на Кайле, тяжело дышат. Последний аккуратно поглаживает его спину, успокаивая надрывное дыхание младшего. Он почему-то лезет в его подсумок и вытаскивает оттуда стим с синей жидкостью.   
\- “Транквилизатор?” – Удивляется он, но соображает быстро. Втыкает его в плечо парня, целуя того в щёку. Кажется, он сделал это слишком больно, так как тот шипит, дёргаясь.

___________________________________________________________________________  
Через один гиперпрыжок Люку сообщают о возвращении Катарна. Зал для собраний быстро очищается от посторонних, он уже чувствует энергию недавнего ученика. Они появляются через несколько минут. Кайл под руку ведёт сонного Джейдена. Руки ситха скованны наручниками. Тот не особо сопротивляется, скорее не может. Он почти падает на колени, от чего взрослые немного напрягаются.   
-Добро пожаловать домой, Джейден, - приветствует его Люк, изучая парня.


End file.
